historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
"HIDE AND SEEK" Kein Weg zurück!
Das Jadereich Buch II '"HIDE AND SEEK" Kein Weg zurück!'' ''Wer hat das Recht verdient ein Held zu sein?'' ''Jemand der nur des Kampfes wegen in den Krieg zieht?'' ''Jemand der nur zum Schwert greift damit sein Name die Jahrhunderte überdauert?'' ''Jemand der den Krieg nutzt um sich mit Ruhm zu schmücken?'' ''A'uf diese Fragen wird jeder seine eigenen Antworten haben oder nie welche finden. Doch ich schätze mich Glücklich, erleben zu dürfen, wie wahre Helden aus dem Schatten hervortraten. Als alles verloren schien, als die Welt um mich in Hoffnungslosigkeit und Chaos versank, behielten einige Wenige die Ruhe. Sie gaben die Hoffnung nicht auf und sicherten damit die Zukunft des Kaiserreiches. Ich möchte die Ereignisse dieser Tage nieder schreiben damit sie niemand vergisst. Ich möchte davon berichten wie ein Mann den großen Traum des Kaisers zunichte machte, wie acht mutige Kämpfer das Erbe des Kaisers und die Insignien der Macht vor den Händen der Feinde bewahrten. Es ist nicht die Fähigkeit zu kämpfen allein, die einen herausragenden Krieger ausmacht. Es ist auch sein Verstand und die richtige Einschätzung der Situation oder seines Gegners. In all den Jahren traf ich nur auf wenige, welche all diese Tribute in sich trugen und zu nutzen wussten. Fujio Okawa ---- center|550px Prolog; T'omoyuki blickte auf den Scheiterhaufen und dem leblosen Takaki Aso. „Finde deinen Frieden.“ sprach der Bogenschütze und zündete das Holz an. Während das Feuer den ganzen Scheiterhaufen verschlang, suchte sich Tomoyuki einen Platz wo er sich hinsetzten konnte. Nach dem nur noch Asche übrig war und Rauchsäulen in den Himmel aufstiegen, stand Tomoyuki auf. Er lächelte und begann leise ein kleines Lied zu singen. Das hatten ihm seine Eltern beigebracht. Die Gruppe der Überlebenden trennte sich an der Kreuzung der zwei Handelsrouten. „Gebt auf euch acht junger Kaiser und passt auf eure Frau auf,“ lächelte Tomoyuki zufrieden, „bleibt unauffällig und vergesst wer ihr seit.“ „Wenn der Tag gekommen ist,“ fuhr der Bogenschütze fort, „werde ich euch finden und ihr erhaltet das Schwert eures Bruders und das eures Vaters.“ Mit einer freundschaftlichen Umarmung verabschiedeten sie beide Männer und gingen getrennte Wege. Den Bogenschützen schlossen sich die vier Freunde an. Während die Überlebenden nach Osten zogen, schlug es die Acht nach Westen. Sie würden in Roshin Hay erst mal untertauchen. In einem Gasthaus fand Tomoyuki wieder etwas Zeit um sich seinem Tagebuch zu widmen. Er ließ die letzten Tage noch einmal Revue passieren und begann zu schreiben; „'''A'm Abend des 9.07.1177 war der Krieg um die goldene Stadt des Kaisers vorüber. Er hat unzählige Opfer gefordert. Unter den Soldaten, Samurai und Söldnern beider Seiten. Aber auch unter denen die kein Schwert trugen und keinen Pfeil abgefeuert hatten. Eine einst wohlhabende Stadt ist jetzt eine verlassene Ruine. Ein Ort an dem das Grauen des Krieges noch lange zu sehen sein wird. Ein Zeugnis der Brutalität und Grausamkeit. Der Kaiser und sein erstgeborener Sohn fielen und lassen eine große Lücke im Machtgefüge des Reiches. Der junge Sohn und die Tochter sind noch nicht bereit den Thron zu besteigen. Sie vielleicht, er aber noch nicht. Schließlich hat er das Drama ausgelöst. Doch das ist nicht der wesentliche Grund. Die Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen, dass ein neuer Kaiser den Thron des Reiches besteigt. Spuren müssen beseitigt, verborgene Feinde ausgeschaltet und das Blut des Kaisers geheimgehalten werden. Darüber hinaus muss ich die Insignien der Macht in Sicherheit bringen. Niemand darf sie finden, bis der Zeitpunkt für die Krönung des neuen Kaisers gekommen ist. Der siebenjährige Krieg ist beendet, doch der Wahnsinn den er nach sich zieht hat erst begonnen. Die Zeit der blutigen Tränen und des brennenden Atems.'' '''''Tomoyuki Tanaka am 12.07.1177 Nachwort D'er Bogenschütze räumte das Schreibzeug sorgfältig zusammen und rollte das Papier zusammen. Yoshito klopfte an die Tür und trat in das Zimmer. „Würdest du mir ein Gefallen tun?“ wollte der junge Mann wissen. „Dich zu ende ausbilden?“ lachte Tomoyuki fröhlich, „nein, du und deine Freunde brauchen das nicht mehr.“ „Ich wollte dich nur fragen,“ kicherte Yoshito vergnügt, „ob du mir dieses Lied beibringen kannst, dass was du auf der Reise immer leise gesungen hast.“ ''Kapitel 1: '''Verstecke Tarnung! S'amstagmorgen am 14.07.1177. Yoshito und Tomoyuki standen auf dem Balkon ihres Zimmers und sahen auf die Parade. Bund gekleidete Tänzer und Tänzerinnen verschwammen in grazilen Bewegungen mit einander. Immer nach einer Gruppe Tänzer und Tänzerinnen folgten Künstler in Dämonen- und Samurai Kostümen. Sie führten gespielte Kämpfe zwischen Gut und Böse aus. Nun folgten die echten Samurai. Hinter ihnen die Hatamoto auf ihren Pferden. Direkt dahinter der Shogun und seine Leibwachen. „Ist er das?“ fragte Yoshito leise, „was hat er mit dem Angriff zu tun?“ „Das ist eine längere Geschichte,“ meinte Tomoyuki mit gerunzelter Stirn, „es hat so direkt nichts mit dem Angriff zu tun, doch war auch er neidisch auf den Kaiser.“ Die Parade war weiter gezogen und nur noch die letzten Tänzer und Tänzerinnen waren noch zu sehen. Yoshito und Tomoyuki gingen ins Zimmer zurück und nahmen an dem Tisch platz. „Der Feldzug gegen den Kaiser war sehr teuer,“ bemerkte Tomoyuki und schob die Schale Reis herüber, „auch einige Shogune, die sich nicht aktiv an der Schlacht beteiligten, unterstützten ihn auf finanzieller Ebene.“ „Dieser hier ist einer dieser Geldgeber?“ riet Yoshito während er die Schale leerte, „nehme ich an.“ „Genau,“ bestätigte Tomoyuki und nippte an seinem Becher Tee, „er hat einen Großteil der Söldner bezahlt.“ „Wo her weißt du das?“ wollte Yoshito wissen, „hast du ihn ausspioniert?“ „Ich habe ihn bis ins Hanamachi verfolgt,“ meinte Tomoyuki und grinste vergnügt, „in einem Shofu Haus amüsierte er sich ausgiebig.“ „Dabei wurden seine Worte unvorsichtig?“ schlussfolgerte Yoshito und lächelte, „aber du hast schon vorher etwas gewusst?“ „Dir kann man nichts vormachen,“ entgegnete Tomoyuki lachend, „während des Krieges haben wir einen Söldner entführt und verhört.“ „Dieser verriet das ein Herr Kaiju Ghidora eines der Söldnerheere bezahlt hatte,“ erklärte Tomoyuki und grub in seinen Erinnerungen, „er sagte auch das jener in Roshin Hay zu finden sei.“ „Gestern Nacht hat sich unser Doji ausgiebig über seinen Beitrag zum Sieg über den Kaiser feiern lassen,“ beendete Tomoyuki mit einem breiten Grinsen. „'''W'as hast du vor?“ fragte Yoshito neugierig, „doch nicht das was ich denke oder?“ „Genau das habe ich vor,“ erwiderte Tomoyuki und sein Gesicht wurde finster, „wir müssen es tun, damit es bald wieder einen Kaiser geben kann.“ „Der Kaiserthron kann erst wieder bestiegen werden,“ warf Miyuki Otonashi ein, „wenn alle Verräter allesamt beseitigt sind!“ „Damit von ihnen keine Gefahr mehr ausgehen kann,“ schlussfolgerte Yoshito vorsichtig. „So ist es,“ bestätigte Miyuki lächelnd, „noch immer sind die Feinde des jungen Kaisers auf der Lauer.“ „Wenn ihr ihn ermordet,“ überlegte Yoshito mit gerunzelter Stirn, „wird das die anderen warnen.“ „Das kommt darauf an,“ erwiderte Tomoyuki mit seinem finsteren Grinsen, „es kommt auf die Art der Morde an!“ Gegen Mittag war wieder die ganze Gruppe versammelt. Nach dem Tomoyuki sie eingewiesen hatte, wer der Mann von der Parade war, begannen sie zusammen zu planen. Die vier Freunde übernahmen einige Besorgungen. Die vier Attentäter spionierten weiter ihr Opfer aus. Kaiju Ghidora bemerkte von alle dem nichts. Am späten Nachmittag trafen sie sich erneut wieder. Ein Fetzen Ziegenleder, rote und schwarze Tinte befand sich auf dem Tisch. Miyuki Otonashi testete einige Schriften aus und ging im Kopf einige Ferse durch. Schließlich einigte sie sich auf einen und begann mit ihrem Werk. Nach wenigen Minuten war die Attentäterin fertig. Ihre Augen musterten das Leder und die blutroten Sätze.'' center|550px „'''D'a gebe es noch etwas,“ gab Io Shinoda zu bedenken, „es ist nur ein Frage der Zeit, bis man uns auf einen Beruf an spricht.“ „Gut mitgedacht,“ bemerkte Yuji Shinoda und musterte noch mal sein Freunde, „wir sind alle bewaffnet und sehen aber nicht wie Samurai oder Soldaten aus.“ „Ich würde folgendes vorschlagen,“ schlug Akane Kazama vor und grinste über das ganze Gesicht, „Kopfgeldjäger, ab heute nennen wir uns Kopfgeldjäger.“ „Sehr gute Idee,“ bestätigte Tomoyuki und erkannte die verstecke Tarnung die dieser Beruf mit sich brachte, „wenn es doch Zeugen gibt, kann man immer wieder behaupten, dass jemand Kopfgeld auf das Opfer ausgesetzt hat.'' Kapitel 2: '"ShinShokai" Kopfgeld! M'iyuki Otonashi begab sich noch einmal an die Arbeit. Das Dokument war weniger künstlerisch als die Drohung. Dafür sauber und jeder Buchstabe als ob ein Schreiber am Werk war. „Ist 10.000 Yen übertrieben?“ erkundigte sich Miyuki, „oder soll ich die Summe runter setzen?“ „10.000 Yen sind gut,“ meinte Tomoyuki und dachte kurz nach, „ja, trage diese Summe ein!“ Die Sonne ging am Horizont unter. Die acht legten sich auf ihre Schlafplätze und schliefen ein. Mit frischem Wind begleitet wachte die Sonne am Sonntag 14.07.1177 wieder auf. Die Aufgabe für die nächste Woche bestand darin, 10.000 Yen zu beschaffen. Das Hanamachi war das optimale Jagdrevier um die kriminellen Strukturen um ihr Vermögen zu erleichtern. Wenn es sein musste auch über Leichen. Des weiteren bot sich dabei auch die Möglichkeit, dass Hanamachi mit all seinen Winkeln kennen zu lernen. Die acht würden getrennt auf die Jagd gehen. Yoshito, Akiba, Akane und Io zogen das erste mal ohne die Rüstungen und Kendo Helme in den Kampf. Sie fühlten sich dabei nackt und schutzlos. Wenn gleich sie merkten, dass sie jetzt ohne Rüstzeug, um einiges schneller und flinker waren. Auch vermissten sie ihre Yari. Jetzt beschränkte sich die Ausrüstung auf das Katana und zwei Saigabeln oder zwei speziell von Yoshito entwickelte Shuriken. Der junge Mann hatte sie vergrößerte, damit sie noch besser, im Nahkampf waren. Mit dem einsetzten der Dunkelheit begann die Jagd. Die Acht wussten das jetzt die letzten Fetzen Ehre dahin schwebten. Doch dies war der Preis des neuen Lebens im Schatten. Io fing zunächst mal klein an, sofern man bei vier Mann davon sprechen konnte. Sie lauerte dem Schlägertrupp in einer Seitengasse auf und und ließ keinen am Leben. Die Ausbeute war nicht sonderlich ergiebig. Zusammen 120 Yen. Das zweite Opfer brachte schon mehr ein. Dieser, ein Betreiber eines Shofu Hauses, hatte gerade einigen Shofus auf der Straße um ihr Geld erleichtert. Io verolgte ihn unentdeckt bis zum Pferdestall. Dort ermordete sie ihn und strich die 400 Yen ein. Irgendwie kam sich Io komisch vor, sie wusste nicht mehr was sie war. Raubmörderin, Attentäterin, Kopfgeldjägerin oder Rächerin? Vielleicht auch alles in einem. A'''m Montagmorgen den 15.07.1177 kehrten sie wieder ein. Die Nacht brachte eine Beute von 2.434 Yen ein. Den ganzen Tag über hörte man die Leute über die Leichenfunde sprechen. Die meisten sprachen mit sachlicher Stimme und andere regelrecht erleichtert. Niemand trauerte den Opfern nach. Nur die Besitzer der Shofu Häuser wirkten zu tiefst verunsichert. Das nächtliche Meucheln setzen die Acht bis zum Samstag den 20.07.1177 fort. Sie hatten nicht nur die 10.000 Yen zusammen, sondern auch die Zahl der Schlägertrupps stark reduziert. Die Besitzer der Shofu Häuser trauten sich Nachts nicht mehr auf die Straßen. Unruhen auf Seiten der Bevölkerung gab es allerdings nicht. Da die Straßen für sie jetzt wesentlich sicherer geworden waren. Nur die Schergen der Stadt beschäftigten sich halbherzig mit der mehr oder weniger brutalen Mordserie. Auch die Acht waren ganz froh nachts mal wieder zu schlafen. Das die Jagd eine gute Übung war, für das was noch kommen sollte, wussten sie alle. Am Montag den 22.07.1177 sammelte sich eine Menschenmenge am Marktplatz. An der großen Tafel hatte jemand ein Steckbrief aus gehangen. 10.000 Yen auf den Kopf von Kaiju Ghidora. Der Shogun selbst hatte ihn aber noch nicht gelesen. Der Markt begann und eine Küchenbedienstete des Shoguns kaufte für den Hof ein. Sie schluckte als sie das Dokument erblickte. Wenn ihr Herr das lesen würde? Er hätte vor Wut gekocht. Die Frau mittleren Alters riss den Steckbrief ab und eilte davon. So hastig das sie ihre Verfolger nicht bemerkte. Am Fluss kramte sie das Dokument aus dem Korb und wollte es fallen lassen. „Überlegt genau was ihr tut!“ sprach eine Stimme hinter der Bediensteten, „es könnte das letzte sein was ihr in eurem Leben tut!“ Die Frau spürte die kalte Klinge an ihrem Hals und zitterte. Langsam zog sie ihre Hand zurück und ließ den Steckbrief auf den Boden fallen. Erst nach dem die Gestalt hinter ihr das Dokument aufgehoben hatte, verschwand auch die Klinge wieder. ''D'ie Gestalt war jetzt fort. Die Frau rannte wieder zum Marktplatz. Der Steckbrief befand sich wieder an der Tafel. Sie zitterte wieder und jetzt noch stärker. Sie würde lügen müssen, sollte der Shogun selbst das Dokument lesen oder davon erfahren. Nervös kaufte sie die Gewürze ein und die Kräuter. Mit rasendem Herz kehrte sie in den Palast zurück. Im Rathaus saß der Stellvertreter des Shoguns auf seinem Stuhl und machte sich schwere Gedanken. Wenn der Shogun es erfahren würde, was unausweichlich war, kostete es dem Stellvertreter seinen Posten. Er schickte seinen Diener zu einem der Wachen. Dieser trat vor den Stuhl und wartete auf den Befehl. „Holt mir diesen Steckbrief,“ sprach der Stellvertreter leise, „bringt ihn zu mir.“ Der Wache verließ das Gebäude und holte auf schnellstem Wege das Dokument. „Es wurde schon von zu vielen gelesen,“ meinte der Stellvertreter sauer, „hoffen wir das es ohne Folgen bleibt!“ Am Dienstagmorgen erschrak der Mann. An der Tür seines Schlafgemaches hing ein Ziegenlederfetzen mit blutroter Aufschrift. center|550px Kapitel 3: '"Raku areba, ku ari." Wo Annehmlichkeiten sind, da gibt es auch Schmerz! D'ienstag der 23.07.1177, Kaiju Ghidora wirkte sichtlich genervt als er das Schreiben seines Stellvertreters las. Erst 10.000 Yen auf seinen Kopf und dann die Drohung. Seine Bedienstete hatte also die Wahrheit gesagt. Der Shogun trat in seine Sänfte und ließ sich flankiert von seinen Leibwachen zum Gebäude des Stadtrates bringen. Dort wurde er bereits von seinem Stellvertreter erwartet. „Mein Herr,“ stammelte der Mann ängstlich, „neben den 10.000 Yen Kopfgeld und der Drohung gab es noch eine Mordserie.“ „Wie sind die Mörder vorgegangen?“ fragte der Shogun verärgert, „weshalb glaubt ihr das es eine Verbindung geben könnte?“ „Die Opfer waren alle kriminell, darunter einige Größen der hiesigen Unterwelt,“ gab der Stellvertreter leise zurück, „kurz nach dem letzten Mord fand mein Bote den Steckbrief.“ Der Shogun wartete einige Minuten um das Gehörte zu durch denken. „Sie haben richtig gehandelt,“ sprach Kaiju Ghidora zufrieden, „sie kommen mit in den Palast, hier seit ihr nicht mehr sicher.“ Die Schatten verfolgten den Zug mit der Sänfte als Mittelpunkt. Eine Mischung aus geübten Schritten und geschicktem Ausnutzen der Umgebung machte sie für ungebetene Augen unsichtbar. Erst nahe des Palastes des Shoguns war es schwer geworden Tarnung zu finden. Die Acht stoppten nahe des Flusses und sahen zu wie der Zug hinter den zwei schweren Torflügeln verschwand. „Heute Nacht gehen wir da rein,“ signalisierte Tomoyuki mit Handzeichen, „wir holen uns die beiden.“ Mit Einbruch der Dunkelheit schlichen die Acht erneut zur Festung des Shoguns. Sie musste Kaiju Ghidora eine beträchtliche Summe gekostet haben. Die Wachen patrouillierten auf den Wehrgängen und ließen die Brücke und die Wasseroberfläche nicht aus den Augen. Eine gute Nacht, dachte Tomoyuki unbesorgt, wieder seinem Ziel einen Schritt näher zu kommen. D'''en ersten Wachwechsel nutzten die Acht aus um zur Brücke zu huschen. Rasch kletterten sie unter ihr auf die andere Seite. Ein Wasserspeier in Form eines Hundekopfes rückte ins Ziel von Kiriko. Sie lauerte auf den richtigen Moment und schleuderte ihr Kaginawa. Der Haken hielt und die Kunoichi erklomm die Wand. Ihre Gefährten folgten ihr nach einander. Der Schatten des Turms verbarg sie vor den Augen der Wachen. Der Ashigaru trat an die Zinne neben dem Turm als eine Hand ihm ein Tuch auf Mund und Nase drückte. Eine zweite Hand zog den Mann in den Turm. Akane robbte über den Boden an den zweiten Wachen heran. Ehe dieser reagieren konnte, hatte sie ihm die Beine weg gezogen. Die übrigen Gefährten kletterten jetzt zügig in den Hof der Festung. Der Palast bildete den prächtigen Mittelpunk der Anlage. Die Überraschung blieb auf der Seite der Acht. Das gezielte üben und ausbauen der Fertigkeiten machte sich jetzt wieder einmal bezahlt. Der Shogun trank seinen Becher Sake aus und lächelte seinem Stellvertreter zu. „Nehmt euch eine meiner Konkubinen und amüsiert euch,“ grinste Kaiju Ghidora selbstgefällig, „vergesst die Drohung und den Steckbrief.“ Der Stellvertreter ließ es sich nicht nehmen. So ein Angebot in den Wind zu schlagen wäre ihm nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Er stand auf und zog die erst beste Konkubine hinter sich her. Er vergaß für diesen Moment jegliche Höflichkeiten. Bedingungslos nahm die junge Frau es hin. Sie folgte ihm bis ins Gästezimmer des Palastes. Vor der Schiebetür erschrak der Mann da die Konkubine nicht mehr da war. Nur ein komischer, stechender Geruch. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er nur noch die Füße der Gespielin, wie sie jemand weg zog. Jetzt folgte ein harter Stoß von der Seite. Der Mann krachte in das Zimmer wurde aber von einer vermummten Gestalt am Sturz gehindert. Die Frau in rotem Kampfanzug drückte ihn in das Kissen so das jeder Schrei verstummte. Die Klinge drang tief zwischen Schulter und Hals. Blut trat aus der Wunde und nach wenigen Minuten hörte der Körper des Mannes auf zu zucken. ''D'er Shogun rollte von links nach rechts. Er spürte die nackte Haut seiner Konkubinen und genoss es. Dazu Sake und das Vergnügen einer Nacht. Im Rausch der Sinne entging bemerkte er nicht, dass die Schritte der Wachen fehlten. Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Sake und zog eine seiner Gespielinnen an sich. Jetzt vernahm Kaiju Ghidora einen bitter süßen Geruch und eine kurze Brise kalten Windes. Hastig stieß er die Konkubine von sich und sucht die andere. Er sah nur wie ihre Füße aus der Kammer gezogen wurden. Nun sprangen zwei Gestalten in schwarzen Kampfanzügen hinein. Die eine presste ein Tuch auf den Mund der nackten und erstarrten Konkubine. Die zweite presste eines der Kissen auf Ghidoras Gesicht. Während die nackte Frau das Bewusstsein verlor und wie ein nasser Sack aus der Kammer geschliffen wurde, zog die zweite Gestalt ein Messer. Die Schreie des Shoguns wurden vom Stoff des Kissens verschluckt, während die Gestalt das Messer in die Brust des Mannes stieß. Bald hauchte Kaiju Ghidora seinen letzten Atem aus. Die Gestalt nahm das Kissen vom Gesicht des ermordeten Shoguns. Leise schlich sie aus der Kammer und aus dem Palast. Wenige Minuten später erklommen die Acht die Mauer der Festung und zogen sich in die Stadt zurück. Pünktlich mit dem Sonnenaufgang am Mittwoch den 24.07.1177 fanden sich die Acht wieder in ihrem Zimmer im Gasthaus ein. In wenigen Minuten würden die Wachen und das Personal in der Festung mit mehr oder weniger leichten Kopfschmerzen erwachen. Kapitel 4: '"Onna no kokoro wa neko no me." Das Gemüt einer Frau ändert sich so leicht wie die Augen einer Katze. ! I'rgend wo in einer anderen Stadt im Jadereich. Yoko Shinjo nutzte jede Minute die sich ihr bot um wiederum ihre eigene Rache zu planen. Sie galt nicht etwa dem Mörder ihres Vetters Koji, sondern dem Mann der ihn ums Leben brachte. Sie fragte nicht danach ob Tomoyuki Tanaka die Hintergründe kannte oder nicht. Der Mann, der sie während der zwei Jahre der Gefangenschaft vor Schändung und Gewalt bewahrt hatte, war nicht mehr am leben. Aus Yokos Sicht hatte er damit den Mord an Koji wieder gut gemacht. Zum anderen gab ihr jener Samurai Geborgenheit und Liebe. Doch hatte er zum Ende des Krieges den Weg des Seppuku gewählt. Daran trug Tomoyuki Tanaka die Schuld. Für die junge Frau gab es keinen Grund von ihrer Rache ab zusehen. Ihrem jüngeren Vetter, der Schuld am Krieg trug, dem stand Tomoyuki bis zuletzt zur Seite. Doch dem Mann der einer Tochter kaiserlichem Blutes bei stand als sie alleine war, den bestrafte er. Yoko Shinjo weinte und strich sich über ihren Bauch. „Bald mein Sohn,“ sprach sie leise, „wird der Mörder deines Vaters zur Rechenschaft gezogen.“ Die junge Frau winkte ihre Diener zu sich, „bringt die zwei Truhen mit in den Hof.“ Sie selbst ging mit ehrwürdigen Schritten voraus. So wie sie lange Zeit beobachtet und geübt hatte. Mit einem Seidentuch strich sie letzten Tränen von den Wangen, es ziemte sich nicht unter Attentätern eine Schwäche zu zeigen. V'''ierundzwanzig Männer hatten sich im Hof eingefunden. Jeder von ihnen ein Attentäter und Kopfgeldjäger dessen Namen gefürchtet wurden. Yoko Shinjo hatte sie sorgfältig ausgewählt. „Warum noch andere?“ fragte einer der Attentäter missmutig, „ich arbeite alleine!“ Ein anderer wiederholte es und sein Gesicht verriet das er sich beleidigt fühlte. „Meine werten Herren,“ begann Yoko mit harter und entschlossener Stimme, „mir ist bekannt das ein jeder hier gefürchtet ist und der Name alleine so manchen auf der Stelle erschaudern lässt.“ „Doch ist jener Mann, dessen Kopf ihr mir bringen sollt,“ fuhr sie fort, „mindestens so gefährlich wie ihr, wenn nicht noch gefährlicher.“ „Zudem ist er nicht alleine,“ sprach Yoko weiter ohne von ihrer Entschlossenheit ab zulassen, „sieben Krieger begleiten ihn, ein jeder ein guter Kämpfer den man nicht unterschätzen sollte.“ „Zu was sind diese Krieger im Stande?“ fragte ein Kopfgeldjäger unbeeindruckt, „gibt es noch etwas das wir wissen sollten?“ „Ich habe sie nicht kämpfen sehen,“ erwiderte Yoko trocken, „doch haben sie der Übermacht, die meine Heimatstadt überrannten lange Widerstand geleistet.“ „Sind es jene die dem Heer der vier Shogune in den letzten Stunden viele Verluste bei brachten?“ wollte ein anderer Attentäter wissen, „wenn ja, währen es endlich Krieger die zu jagen es sich lohnt!“ Yoko Shinjo nickte, „diese Männer und Frauen sind euer Ziel.“ „Frauen?“ meinte wieder ein anderer Kopfgeldjäger mit gierigem Gesicht, „schönen Frauen?“ „Die Frauen die eure Zielperson begleiten gehörten zu den schönsten der Kaiserstadt,“ entgegnete Yoko mit finsterem Grinsen, „sie gehören euch, ich verlange nur nach dem Kopf des einen!“ ''Nachwort A'm Donnerstagmorgen den 25.07.1177 verließen die Acht Roshin Hay. Zwei von vier Shogunen galt es noch auszuschalten. Einer befand sich im Krieg mit den Reitervölkern an der östlichen Reichsgrenze und der andere hatte sich in seinen Palast zurück gezogen. Dieser lag im Herzen der Stadt Kikukawa. Kapitel 5: '„Ich möchte dich in Sicherheit wissen,... M'iki Saegusa Shinjo lag wach in ihrem Bett und starrte an die bemalte Decke. Ihr Herz raste und ihr Verstand führte wilde Gefechte mit ihren Gefühlen. Sie hatte wieder den letzten Kampf ihres Gemahls vor Augen. Sie sah wie Koji durch ein Verletzung des rechten Knöchel, zu straucheln begann und die Oberhand verlor. Ein kleiner Felsen, der knapp mehr als eine Faust aus dem Boden ragte, hatte das Schicksal ihrer großen Liebe besiegelt. Sie schloss die Augen und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie hatte den Mann verloren dem sie ihr Herz geschenkt hatte. Miki schluckte und dachte an das Versprechen gegenüber Tomoyuki Tanaka. Sich zu verbergen bis er ihr ein Zeichen zu kommen ließ. Wenn ich nichts unternehme, wimmerte sie in ihren Gedanken, werde ich auch den besten Freund Koji´s und mir verlieren. Wieder kreisten Bilder in ihrem Kopf um her. Traurige Erinnerungen aus den sieben Kriegsjahren und aus den Tagen davor. Im Traum befand sie sich wieder in dem Teehaus wo sich die drei Freunde regelmäßig getroffen hatten. Miki, Koji und Tomoyuki zogen sich hier hin zurück wenn sie den Feierlichkeiten bei Hofe entkommen wollten. Es war der Tag vor der Reise, welche das Unglück in die Heimat bringen sollte. „Ich möchte dich um etwas bitten,“ sprach Koji ernst und blickte Tomoyuki in die Augen, „selbst der beste Kämpfer kann durch das Schwert oder einen Pfeil sein Leben verlieren.“ „Was willst du mir damit,....“ erwiderte Tomoyuki bevor sein Freund ihm in den Satz fiel. „Sollte ich im Kampf mit dem Leben bezahlen,“ fuhr Koji mit noch ernsterer Stimme fort, „bitte ich dich darum auf Miki aufzupassen.“ Der Bogenschütze und Attentäter schluckte und es verschlug ihm die Sprache. Auch Miki blickte ihren Gemahl mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Du weißt nicht von was du gerade redest,“ brachte die junge Frau gequält heraus, „was ist los mit dir?“ „Ich möchte dich in Sicherheit wissen wenn der Kampf meinen Tribut fordert,“ betonte Koji und seine Betroffenheit war ihm jetzt deutlich an zusehen, „ich weiß nicht warum, doch sagt mir meine innerste Stimme, dass unruhige Zeiten auf uns zukommen.“ '''I'n diesem Moment zerbrach das Bild um Miki herum in tausend Scherben. Sie rieb sich die Augen mit dem ersten Sonnenlicht des neuen Tages. Sie trat an das Fenster und versuchte sich an den wunderschönen Gärten zu erfreuen. Die kleinen Bäche und Wege die sich zwischen bunten Blumeninseln vorbei schlängelten. Im Palast von Isao Kiriyama war sie sicher doch wo war Tomoyuki jetzt? Verlief sein Vorhaben nach Plan auch wenn diese Kopfgeldjäger jetzt jagt auf ihn machten? Kaltes Entsetzen erfasste sie als sie an das Gespräch im Hof dachte. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur damit nicht. Die Schwester ihres Gemahls hatte den Mann verraten der ihnen alle das Leben rettete. Miki konnte nicht einfach da sitzen und zusehen. Noch nie hatte sie ein Wort gebrochen, doch einmal ist immer das erste Mal. Sie zog sich an und suchte das kleine Gästehaus auf in dem Mayumi Nagamine und Yutaka Sada untergebracht waren. Die beiden und auch Kazuo Yamabe hatte Tomoyuki ihr als Leibwachen zugeteilt bevor er einen anderen Weg einschlug. „Was wünscht ihr?“ fragte Mayumi neugierig, „ist alles in Ordnung?“ „Nein, gar nichts ist in Ordnung,“ sprach Miki mit trauriger Stimme, „ihr und ich habt einen Schwur geleistet, den wir jetzt brechen müssen.“ Die zwei Bogenschützen runzelten die Stirn. „Was ist vorgefallen?“ erkundigte sich Yutaka verwirrt, „erzähl es uns.“ In allen Details berichtete Miki von Yoko´s Verrat und den Kopfgeldjägern. „Warten wir auf Kazuo,“ entgegnete Mayumi sichtlich erschrocken, „warten wir ab was er dazu sagt.“'' Kapitel 6: '"Shin Shokai" Kopfgeld! A'm Sonntagmorgen, den 28.07.1177 war Yoshito an zusehen, dass die Nacht langweilig gewesen sein musste. Mit gerunzelter Stirn trottete er an den Tisch und leerte eine Tasse Tee. Den sanften und frischen Geruch nahm der junge Mann nicht war. „Manchmal kann eine Nachtwache so langweilig sein,“ brummte Yoshito zermürbt, „dieser wohlgenährte Bastard hat seinen Palast nicht verlassen, nur seine Diener verlassen die Festung.“ Akane lächelte aufmunternd, „das ist doch kein Grund um schlecht gelaunt zu sein.“ Nach und nach fanden auch die anderen sich im Speisezimmer ein. „Was ergab die nächtliche Beobachtung?“ erkundigte sich Akiba mit müden Augen, „der Shogun scheint sich nur noch in seinem Palast zu bewegen?“ Yoshito nickte nur gequält und stocherte in der Schale mit Reis herum. „Wenn er nicht raus kommen will,“ schmatzte Yuji vergnügt, „müssen wir ihn raus locken.“ „Und wie sollen wir das anstellen?“ wollte Kiriko wissen und schenkte der Runde Tee nach, „wir haben noch den größten Teil des Geld aus Roshin Hay.“ „Der Shogun wird sich nicht durch ein Kopfgeld aus seiner Festung locken lassen,“ meinte Akiba mit gerunzelter Stirn, „wir brauchen einen anderen Köder um den Tiger aus seinem Versteck zu locken.“ „Was wäre der nächste Schritt um den Kaisertitel an sich zu reißen?“ gab Tomoyuki zu denken, „gehen wir nur mal davon aus, auch der zweite Sohn des Kaisers wäre gefallen.“ „Wie kann sich der Shogun den Anspruch auf den Kaisertitel sichern?“ „Er müsste sich in die ehrwürdige Blutlinie einheiraten,“ antwortete Miyuki auf der Stelle, „wir brauchten nur einen Brief an Yoko Shinjo schreiben und,...“ „Nein das können wir nicht,“ unterbrach Tomoyuki mit harter Stimme, „sie wirkte nicht sehr erfreut als sie von Takaki Aso´s Seppuku erfuhr.“ „Das solltest du nicht über bewerten,“ meinte Kiriko zuversichtlich, „so kurz nach der Flucht war sie eben etwas durcheinander.“ „Ich gebe dir gerne recht,“ sprach Tomoyuki jetzt nachdenklich, „doch mein gefühl sagt mir, dass wir Yoko nicht mehr trauen können.“ „'''D'ann kommt nur noch eine Person in Frage,“ bemerkte Akiba der mittlerweile hellwach war, „Mi,...!“ „Wage es nicht aus zusprechen!“ fuhr es aus Tomoyuki heraus und sein Gesicht nahm bösartige Züge an, „wage es nicht einmal daran zu denken!“ Der junge Mann erschrak und wich zurück, so hatte er seinen Freund noch nie erlebt. Tonlos verließ Tomoyuki das Zimmer. Alle übrigen Augen ruhten nun auf ihm. „Was habe ich falsches gesagt?“ schluckte Akiba betroffen, „was ist in ihn gefahren das er so reagiert?!“ „Das wüssten wir jetzt auch gerne,“ unterstützte Yoshito seinen Freund und Kampfgefährten, „nicht du hast einen Fehler gemacht, er war es!“ „Auch wenn es uns jetzt nicht gefällt,“ mischte sich Yoshito ein, „müssen wir Tomoyuki zur Rede stellen.“ Die anderen sahen sich lange an und nickten dann zeitgleich. Im Zimmer neben an hatte Tomoyuki die Gebetshaltung eingenommen. Übelkeit machte sich in ihm breit und ein schlechtes Gewissen suchte ihn heim. Bei all den Planungen hatte er etwas wichtiges völlig außer Acht gelassen. Seine Freunde wussten nichts von dem Versprechen gegen über Koji Shinjo. Er musste es ihnen sagen, jetzt oder nie. Noch immer innerlich zerrissen trat er in das Esszimmer zurück. „Es tut mir leid,“ sprach er leise und blickte auf den Boden, „es gibt da etwas, dass ihr wissen müsst.“ „Ich habe Koji Shinjo versprochen,“ fuhr der Attentäter traurig und mit Schuldgefühlen fort, „auf seine Frau Miki aufzupassen, sollte er in der Schlacht fallen.“ „Ich hätte es euch vorher sagen müssen,“ gab Tomoyuki zu und fühlte sich wieder erleichtert.'' '„Shin Shokai!“ sprach eine Frauenstimme die zuvor nicht da gewesen war, „jemand hat ein Kopfgeld auf dich angesetzt!“ Der Bogenschütze und Attentäter erschrak, doch nicht wegen der Nachricht, sondern der jungen Frau wegen die sie überbrachte. Kapitel 7: '„Wenn du fällst,“'' ''N'och immer Starr vor Schreck blickte Tomoyuki auf die Frau die jetzt vor ihm stand. Sie hätte nicht hier sein dürfen. Sie hatte ihn vor etwas gewarnt, doch mit so etwas hatte er bereits gerechnet. Doch nicht das sie, die es besser wissen musste, sich aus dem sicheren Versteckt wagte. „Ihr geht jetzt bitte,“ sprach er nachdenklich und wandte sich jetzt an die Neue, „du folgst mir, denn wir haben etwas zu regeln.“ Die sieben verließen das Zimmer und die Frau folgte Tomoyuki in das Zimmer mit den Betten. „Welcher Wahnsinn hat von dir Besitz ergriffen?!“ fragte er jetzt und sah seiner Gegenüber tief in die Augen, „wir haben es ihm versprochen und du hast dein Wort gebrochen!“ „Ich wollte dich warnen,“ sprach Miki leise, „wenn du auch fällst, habe ich alle Menschen verloren, die mir etwas bedeuten.“ „Du, die mich sehr gut kennt,“ brummte der Bogenschütze und Attentäter traurig, „als ob ich an diese Gefahr nicht selbst bedacht hätte.“ „Nur nicht, dass sie es so früh in die Tat umsetzte,“ ärgerte sich Tomoyuki, „aber was sollst, nun ist dem ebenso.“ „Doch wie soll ich die Männer bestrafen, die euren Mann und meinen besten Freund auf dem Gewissen haben,“ fragte er Miki mit ernster Stimme, „wenn ich auf dich aufpassen muss, was ich Koji versprochen habe?“ „Ich kann kämpfen,“ betonte Miki zuversichtlich, „ihr beide habt es mir gelehrt, ihr habt mir den Kampf mit dem Schwert, dem Bogen und mit der Yari beigebracht.“ „Nun gut,“ gab Tomoyuki nach und verspürte auch etwas beruhigendes dabei, „ich werde dich wohl kaum wieder zum Gehen bewegen können.“ „Aber eine Frage noch,“ hakte er wieder mit ernster Stimme nach, „gibt es außer der Warnung noch einen Grund warum du hier bist?“ „Ja den gibt es,“ erwiderte Miki und begann zu weinen, „du bist der Grund warum ich noch Lebenswille in mir trage.“ „Wenn du fällst,“ beendete die junge Frau mit Tränen in den Augen, „gebe es keinen Grund mehr für mich noch zu leben!“ T'omoyuki fasste sich an die Stirn und schloss die Augen. „Seit wann fühlst du so?“ fragte er besorgt und auch ein wenig verlegen, „nach dem Koji gefallen war oder schon vorher?“ „Schon immer,“ erwiderte Miki und lächelte trotz ihren verweinten Augen, „früher warst du wie ein Bruder für mich.“ „Bitte verzeihe mir diese Frage,“ räusperte Tomoyuki, legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und blickte ihr tief in die Augen, „wäre es in seinem Sinne wenn ich seinen Platz einnehme?“ Auf diese Frage wusste Miki keine Antwort, sie grub in ihren Erinnerungen. So viele Gespräche wiederholten sich in ihrem Kopf. So viele Bilder aus vergangenen und besseren Tagen. Doch nichts was die Frage beantworten konnte. „Ich weiß es nicht,“ weinte sie jetzt, „doch du warst immer unserer bester Freund.“ „Wenn jemand in Frage käme,“ sprach sie leise und man hörte heraus das sie Freudentränen weinte, „dann nur du!“ Tomoyuki nahm Miki jetzt in die Arme und drückte sie an sich. „Gib mir noch etwas Zeit,“ tröstete er sie mit sanfter Stimme, „ich muss mich erst daran gewöhnen nicht mehr wie ein Bruder für dich zu empfinden.“ Miki nickte und wischte sich mit Tomoyukis Ärmel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Die Zeit sollst du haben,“ bestätigte sie leise aber glücklich, „bei dir fühle ich mich nicht nur sicher sondern auch geborgen.“ „Du bist jetzt aktiv mit dabei,“ betonte Tomoyuki und lächelte sie an, „dieses mal wirst du zu den kämpfenden gehören und nicht die Menschen durch einen geheimen Weg fort bringen.“ „Pass auf was du tust,“ fuhr er fort, „für uns und Koji.“ Gegen Mittag kamen auch die anderen zurück. „Können wir nun die Planung fortsetzen?“ erkundigte sich Yoshito gut gelaunt als hätte es zwischen ihnen nie böse Worte gegeben, „das Problem bleibt das gleiche, unser Shogun kommt nicht aus seiner Festung raus.“ „Zu dem ist eine Gruppe Kopfgeldjäger auf dem Weg zu uns,“ fügte Akiba mahnend hinzu, „die müssen wir irgend wie in unseren Plan einbinden.“ '''''Epilog; Nachwort Hauptrollen; Bild:Kiriko Chujo.JPG|Kiriko Chujo Bild:Miyuki Otonashi.JPG|Miyuki Otonashi Bild:Tomoyuki Tanaka.JPG|Tomoyuki Tanaka Bild:Yuji Shinoda.JPG|Yuji Shinoda Bild:Yoshito Chujo.JPG|Yoshito Chujo Bild:Akiba Kyosuke.JPG|Akiba Kyosuke Bild:Akane Kazama.JPG|Akane Kazama Bild:Io Shinoda.JPG|Io Shinoda.JPG Nebenrollen; Bild:17 Luftnomaden Fujio Okawa.JPG|Fujio Okawa.JPG Bild:Isao Kiriyama.JPG|Isao Kiriyama Bild:Yuri Tachibana.JPG|Yuri Tachibana Inventar; Soundtrack; thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Kategorie:Jadekaiser Kategorie:Chronik